Time
by theslow1
Summary: His son had bronze hair and green eyes. He seemed a gentleman at first, but once you got to know him, you would change your mind. Bella takes a trip back in time. Back to 1914. Edward as she never imagined. Changes to AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first of all, this is a story for fun, as said in the summary. Second of all, I need a title. I currently don't have a suitable one so I just put down Time. If you have a decent idea for the title, please let me know and I will consider it. Thirdly, I've decided to make this a Titanic AND Twilight fic only because I'm thinkin it might turn into something similar and then I don't wanna be called a copier.**

I pulled up to Charlie's house as _Jenny_ came on over the radio. I sat in the car, waiting for the chorus.

_Jenny! Don't change your number!_

_867-5309…_

I turned the key, grabbed my bag, and exited the Chevy. In History, we had watched Titanic. Edward was sitting by me, as usual. Thinking back to it now had me wondering what Edward's life had been like…

**Extra short chapter, I know. Now my A/Ns are gonna be longer than the chapter. But, anyway, review if you wish. It would be nice to see lots of reviews for this story but, ya know, it's written for fun so…**


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed out of the carriage, carrying what few items I had. Father was helping Mother down so I waited patiently for them so I could retrieve the rest of their belongings. As I was walking back over to the carriage, some bystander whammed into me. Appalled, I turned to tell them off but they were gone. I scoffed. How rude!

"Isabella? Darling, help us, will you?" I gave a "Yes ma'am" and grabbed all I could, stumbling into the building. Nothing too extraordinary, really. In fact, I was sure it was one of those houses where many families lived.

"What did you say the name of this city was Mother?"

"Chicago, dear." I nodded.

"But why here, Mother? We could have gone to New York, you know how you fancy their dresses. Or possibly Boston? They're by the sea and I'm quite frank that you're found of the water. There's even Detroit, with all those new cars, though awfully cold at times. Perhaps even Madison! Think of it, cheese galore! Or—"

"Isabella, please. You're lucky that Phil could get us here. Now, we still have a lot of settling in to do. Shall we?" I gave a sigh and followed my mother to our portion of the building.

After an hour or two of getting settled, Mother told me to go get ready for tonight. When I asked why, she gave an exasperated sigh and reminded me that we were meeting with the Bears tonight. "Oh," was all I managed to muster.

"And the dress I should wear?"

"I don't know darling," she sighed. "Wear something presentable."

I went to my wardrobe and considered my selections, finally deciding on an off-white dress. It wasn't too fancy but it didn't have the air of poor. Looking at myself in the mirror, I did my best to decide how to wear my hair. Down or clipped? Or should I put a bow in? I finally decided to just have Mother braid it. But I should most likely comb it first.

Dinner was…interesting. Though, I did not understand a word that was said. The head of the Bears happened to be Edward Mason, Sr. His son had bronze hair and green eyes. He seemed a gentleman at first, but once you got to know him, you would change your mind. His hair was perfect for his personality. Wild, untamed. He was a good negotiator though. Very sure of what he believed in. And I admired that. But not enough to fall into the depths of his emerald eyes. Most of the women there did, though. We left the restaurant around eleven. Phil seemed quite overjoyed. But they would not tell me if he had gotten signed or not. I only asked because I did not understand their mindless baseball chatter. Still, they wouldn't tell me.

After we arrived home, I changed into my nightgown and fell asleep.

**I just realized that I didn't mention the time. It'll be 1914, making Bella and Edward 13. Of course they'll seem more mature than that but they were raised that way so…**

**Don't forget, I'd like to hear what you think I should call this story!**


End file.
